Never Forget
by DEValken
Summary: Julie-Su is a very well trained soldier, but when she met face to face with death; she thought it would be the end of her. But a scientist has brought her back to life, she was given a second chance. Eventually she meets face to face with a red echidna in the name of Knuckles. Will this be love? Will there be more dilemmas before her? Cover Credit: GummyGal
1. Fallen Soldier

**Never Forget**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

Please Read and Review! Enjoy!

**Author's Note: **This might be a short chapter, only because my original plan was to make it the prologue. BUT other than that, I do hope you enjoy this fan fiction. I rarely see any Julie-Su and Knuckles pairings on here, so I figured that I would write one.

**Chapter One: Fallen Soldier **

**~(Julie-Su's P.O.V.)~**

_The ground feels so cold... my body so much in pain, but at the same time, numb. It hurts to breathe, it hurts to even look at my surroundings. All I can see is my left arm being a few feet away from me, separated from my own body. My vision starting to become blurry, my heart taking its final beats. I feel so weak but I managed to speak out in agony, "Curse you, Robotnik….Curse you all to hell!"_

_ It took all my being to say those words, causing me to gasp and cough out only to have blood spewing from my mouth. I have reached my fate, I'm dying… on a battlefield, fighting for my people against the evil scientist known as Dr. Robotnik. The war is still commencing as I hear the gun shots and blades from swords rubbing against each other. For once, I was happy to even acknowledge my kind's inner strength in keeping the echidnas alive. When The Robotnik War started, I thought that the battle would not last long… but I was proven wrong… by Tikal of course._

_Tikal… that know it all bitch… I couldn't help but laugh at my remark, only to cause myself even more pain. After all that, I see my life flash before my eyes, knowing that I'm going meet my end. I saw my parents…Grandmaster Luger and Mari-Su… I saw their smiles as my mother held me in a pink bundle…It was such a sweet sight. My vision became nothing but darkness, my body became motionless, my hearing…gone. With my final breath, I mumbled, "Never forget…"_

**~(Normal P.O.V)~**

Julie-Su, the dark pink echidna with purple bangs, laid upon the battleground with her limp body mangled from the explosion of one of Dr. Robotnik's inventions. Her gear didn't do much to protect her as it disintegrated from her body; showing off her full mangled physique. There were shards of metal pierced into her skull, and then of course, her left arm separated from her body. It was certainly an unpleasant sight for anyone to even take note, but nonetheless, there was a change within the air.

A shadowed frame went and lifted her mangled frame from the ground, taking only a few steps forward and lift up her separate arm. Nothing but a low mumble of a male's voice could be heard before the shadow figure and Julie-Su disappeared from sight, away from the battlefield. Was this the end of Julie-Su as we know? Who was the Shadow Figure? No one knows as of yet, but one that is guaranteed, that this…is only the beginning.

**Author's Note: **As I stated before, this was meant to be a prologue and not an actual chapter. BUT… I do hope it got you interested in reading more and I also hope that you would me a review and hopefully follow this fan fiction. I said hope too many times… OH WELL. See you in the next chapter, which might be posted few days after Thanksgiving.


	2. Rebirth

**Never Forget**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

Read, Review and Enjoy!

**Author's Note:** If this chapter isn't long enough for you guys to enjoy, I'm truly sorry but please know that I'm trying. This is the first time ever that I try a Julie-Su/Knuckles pairing…but anyway, I hope in some way that you all enjoy this chapter and its contents.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Rebirth<strong>

**~(Julie-Su's P.O.V)~**

_Everything seemed peaceful to me while I was away from life itself. I managed to find myself face to face with Tikal herself. Somehow, even though I still consider her to be a know-it-all bitch, I managed to befriend her and actually got to know on how exactly she died. It was tragic really… something that I myself wouldn't want to experience, but then again… my death wasn't better. We were just sitting upon clouds, talking about certain topics, sharing our most remembered memories. It was always sunny in this place called heaven, but then… this strange wind came through and it changed Tikal's emotions immediately._

"It's not your time" I heard her speak to me in a soft tone, "You don't belong here…not now anyway. You still have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Unfinished business? What the hell do you mean? What the fuck happened to your attitude, Tikal?" I responded, feeling shocked of what was going on.

"You need to go back…and fight against evil… you need to befriend a red echidna among your travels. He is currently known as the Guardian of the Master Emerald." She continued to speak.

_ "Tikal… you're not making any sense. WHAT EVIL?! I thought our kind has defeated the evil already. DON'T SEND ME BACK! PLEASE!" I pleaded, realizing that I don't want to experience the same pain that I did on the battlefield._

_ "You need to go back, Julie-Su… or the new generation of the echidnas will cease to exist." I heard her say as I watched her take a step closer, something surely doesn't feel right._

"Our kind… is upon my shoulders on whether it lives or dies…how…I still don't understand." I mumbled to myself, shaking my head with disbelief.

_ "It'll come to you when you least expect it… be safe." Tikal spoke before pushing me off the clouds, sending me down to Mobius._

"TIKAL YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I yelled out as I fell; only to meet face to face with darkness once again.

_ For a while, all I heard was silence. All I saw was darkness. It was something that I truly didn't want to experience; that lonely…forever gone feeling…as if your life was in limbo. But then… I started to feel things around my body. I felt some kind of liquid surrounding me as I hear muffled beeping from various mechanical equipment from a far. To be honest, I felt like was I was drowning and once I opened my eyes, all I saw was a water out vision of things around me. I began to panic, struggling to breathe while I lifted up my legs and began to kick upon the glass. A keep feeling tugs upon my skin as I noticed that I have IVs within certain parts of my flesh. I really wanted to get out of this living nightmare._

**~(Normal P.O.V)~**

The glass of the water chamber slowly started to crack within each of Julie-Su's kicks until it finally shattered due to the pressure of the water. All of the water rushed out of the glass tube and onto the mechanics, making about half of them malfunction and setting off alarms. Julie-Su let out an agonizing scream as she ripped out one of the IV's and fell to the ground, hissing at the pain. Her eyes slowly looked over at her left arm was cybernetic, eventually she reached over to one of her quills and noticed again that it was cybernetic. She growled under her breath as she looked around, wondering who was the one who brought her back.

"All right you fuck head… SHOW YOURSELF! I KNOW YOU'RE FUCKING HERE!" she yelled out in a demanding voice, "You had to have some fucked up reason to resurrect me from the fucking dead. So come out and EXPLAIN YOURSELF…because if you don't… I WILL NOT hesitate to blow this shit hole to the ground!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down, Julie-Su. It's nothing to be so rash about. I'm just merely a scientist who likes to tinker on mammals like you." Spoke a raspy male voice.

From the shadows, an overweight male with a bald head and an odd looking mustache steps out and reveals himself to the naked dark pink echidna. He wore a set of red tinted glasses with a matching red and gold shirt and a pair of black pants and shoes. He continued to step forward as the male let out a few evil chuckles. Julie-Su wasn't going to take any more chances with this male as she glared at him; not removing her sight from him.

"Dr. Robotnik… I should have known…" she spoke in a dark tone, growling under her throat, "I'm guessing you brought me back to somehow end my own race? To make me work for your evil schemes?"

"Now now… enough with the assumptions." He responded as he walked around, trying to explain himself, "I felt bad that one of my inventions malfunctioned and blew you up…it wouldn't be much of a fair fight for you or for me if you were to die out that way. Pretty much why I brought you back is for a simple truce for now and then possible war for later."

"Possible war?" she shook her head as she yelled out, "I'M NOT BUYING IT YOU DUMB SHIT!"

"Oh? Then I suppose that you're not happy with being given a second chance at life? Because if that were the case, I will be gladly to end your life right here and now, you little stubborn echidna." He responded as he walked over to one of many closets and gave her clothes to wear, "put these on and leave my lab. Don't just stand here because I can and will change my mind."

She growled a bit as she snatched the clothing from his hands and began to put it on; surprisingly it was a perfect fit. A black and green tank top with a golden metallic belt around her waist and her knee high green boots. She looked around for a weapon when she spotted her gun, looking good as new. Her vision slowly looked back at Robotnik, grasping onto the gun and pointed it at him speaking in a stern tone, "I'll believe you for now… but I swear if you have some evil scheme planned…don't you ever think that I won't attack you… because I will. And I'll make sure that your blood is within my hands. But…" she trailed off, "…I need two things for you before I leave. Number one is give me the directions to the Master Emerald and number two, explain to me what exactly you've done to me."

"Well now, is that all? I certainly wouldn't mind telling you where the Master Emerald is, but sadly…" he spoke, shaking his head, "all I can state that it's up north, for the travel… it might take days, weeks… maybe even months."

"Ugh… sounds like some fucked up adventure for me, "she mumbled under her breath, "Now about me, Dr. Robotnik… what have you've done to me?"

"Ah yes…you see Julie-Su, I had to give you a cybernetic arm because your true arm that I found on the battlefield was too shattered for me to fix. As for your quill, well… your original quill had nothing but shards of my failed invention and it would of cause an infection." He cleared his throat, "But, let me state that the cybernetic quill can be used as a communicator and a weapon."

She placed a hand on her quill, feeling the coldness of the metal against her palm, "Hmm… I see. So I can contact anyone who also has a communicator?" she asked before getting ready to exit.

"Precisely." He responded before turning his back against her, "Now go before I change my mind.

"With pleasure, I can't stand your ugly mug anyway. If I even stay here for another second, I might just lose it. SO LONG DUMBASS!" she spoke out as she left his lab, using the teleporter to transfer her well-being onto Mobius's soil.

Meanwhile with Dr. Robotnik, dark evil chuckles surpassed his lips as he walked over to a hidden room and opened the doors. Inside were over two hundred echidnas being locked up in cages, screaming for help while rattling the locked bar doors. He walked in and looked around until meeting face to face with a purple male echidna who had greyish black hair and purple eyes. All the echidna was doing was looking out the window, having his own mind set on freedom for not only himself, but for his race.

"Well, I did what you wanted, Grandmaster Luger. I let you stubborn ass of a daughter go. Now I believe that we have something to negotiate." Dr. Robotnik spoke, chuckling.

"No deal should be made. I made it clear that I only wanted Julie-Su out and away from harm. I'm not going to lend you anything! Not even my own seat in the Dark Legion. There is NOTHING that you can do to change my mind." Spoke the purple echidna as he darted his eyes over at the evil scientist.

"Oh? But I do believe that you're forgetting one thing…" he spoke as he swiftly opened one the cell doors and grasped onto a pink female echidna from within and held her by the throat, "if you don't let me have that seat in the Dark Legion… I will kill your wife."

"Mari-Su!" Luger exclaimed reaching out for her.

She struggled to breathe but she spoke out, loud enough for Luger to hear, "Don't give in, love…stand for what is right… we will have our revenge in the near future. Believe in our daughter… Just let me go."

"But… Mari…" he spoke with tears in his eyes.

"I'll be fine… I'll have Tikal by my side and I'll share my precious memories with her. I love you…Lu….Luger." she managed to say before Dr. Robotnik crushed her neck, making her throat collapse on itself and cutting off air to her lungs.

"NO! NOOOOOO!" Luger yelled as he shook the cell doors vigorously, "FUCK YOU AND YOUR EVIL WAYS DR. ROBOTNIK!"

"Heh. Like your word would even matter to me. Now I'm off to create a diabolical plan that will finish off Angel Island once and for all!" Dr. Robotnik spoke, dropping Mari-Su's body to the ground as he let out a few sets of his evil laughter as he walked away, shutting the secret room doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I think this is a decent chapter. I hope you guys like. PLEASE leave me a review! I would love to see what you guys think of this fan fiction so far. The next chapter might be posted on the 15th of this month. Be on the lookout for that! See you then!


	3. Heading To Albion

**Never Forget**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

Read, Review and Enjoy!

**Author's Note:** I do hope that you enjoy this chapter and I do apologize if, and I do mean if, it seems rushed. I had so many things to do and I truly wanted to get this finished before the deadline. I've also done a little research as I continue to write this fan fiction, because I want you guys to actually get a taste of the scenery and actually get glued to the story. Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Heading To Albion<strong>

**~(Julie-Su's P.O.V)~**

_It felt like I was walking for hours into the rainforest, not even thinking of looking back to see how far I've gone. There was something that didn't feel right, especially that deal with Dr. Robotnik. That dumbass is up to something… I'm not sure what but I will figure it out somehow. But at this moment, the only thing on my mind was getting home and rest before the real adventure begins. Moving low branches away, swiping off possible spider webs as I continued to wander deep with the rainforest. I kept getting this eerie feeling that I was being watched, more or less stalked, by some predator in the wild and I'm…unfortunately the prey. _

_ For a safety precaution, I grasped tightly open my gun, unsure on what to expect within the deep mists and damp plants of the forest. My heart began to race, having fear and adrenaline pumping through my veins as my stomach began to turn; feeling as if someone or something was relatively close. For a quick second, I heard a loud buzz near my ear and I couldn't help but to react. I swat my hand out, brushing away to whatever was near me; only to hear a soft tiny voice. It was certainly something that I wasn't expecting._

**~(Normal P.O.V)~**

Only a few inches away from Julie-Su, buzzing next to a tree, a small feminine bee shook her head to get rid of any dust particles before rubbing the back of her head, sniffling, "Ouch… that really hurt."

"Lady Saffron!" spoke a tiny male voice as, from a far, another bee rushed over to check on her, "Are you all right?"

Saffron nodded lightly as her small blue hues looked around, "I'm fine, Charmy. Something just pushed me off course." She spoke as she spotted the gigantic pink echidna before her, pointing at Julie-Su, "I think it was her who did it."

Charmy's hazel hues glared over at Julie-Su as he tried to act tough; flying over to the echidna and spoke as loud as he possibly can, "Do you think you're so tough?! Do you honestly think you can push us bees around like that?! WELL LET ME TELL YOU…"

While in the middle of his speech, Julie-Su looked at him with a rather confused expression before realizing who he was. She blinked a few times before speaking, "Um…Charmy, it's me Julie-Su… from Team Chaotix? Are you truly sure you want to face me, especially with all of the training I went through?"

He was caught off guard, gulping hardly before backing away; clearing his throat nervously, "O-Oh… sorry Julie-Su. I didn't recognize you with the cybernetics. Where…did you get those anyway?"

Julie wanted to say what happened but then kept her mouth shut; she truly believed that it was no one's business to know yet. She looked around, trying to find Saffron before replying, "It's a long story…" she trailed off as she finally found Saffron, sitting on a leaf, "You okay, Lady Saffron?"

Saffron nodded her head as she smiled sweetly, "Mhm… nothing that a little taste of honey can't fix." She giggled sweetly before questioning Julie, "So why are you out here in the middle of the rainforest… are you lost?"

Julie sighed to herself, rubbing the back of her head, "Sadly… yeah, I'm a tad lost. I want to go back to Albion so I can rest up for my big adventure."

"Isn't Albion like close to the coast and has its own beach?" Charmy asked before thinking, "If it is… I don't think you're that far off, in fact Saffron and I were heading to the center of Angel Island so we can meet up with Knuckles."

"Knuckles?" Julie spoke as her mind traced to what Tikal once said to her _'…you need to befriend a red echidna among your travels. He is currently known as the Guardian of the Master Emerald.' _She snapped back into reality as she spoke to herself, "I have to befriend that stubborn ass. Seriously? Tikal you twisted bitch…"

"Uh…Julie…?" Charmy questioned.

"WHAT?!" Julie snapped before realizing that she done so, "Oh…sorry. Anyway, I don't mind if you two followed me to Albion. I need to find my father so I can get more details about certain things. Things that shouldn't be acquired for you two to hear." She spoke as she looked around, trying to figure out where to go, "So which direction?"

"Let me check!" Charmy spoke as he flew up in the air.

For a small bee, Charmy was able to reach to the top of the trees in the matter of seconds. He looked around, hoping to find some form of civilization until he gazed at a futuristic city up north. He buzzed around happily before flying back down and was close to Julie's face, laying upon her nose while trying to rest. He panted hardly as his wings tensed for a sec and then relaxed, "Sorry about this but, Albion is up north, about a few more miles away from here. I'm sure we can get there before dark if start walking now."

"Then we shouldn't waste any more time." Julie-Su responded before gently takin Saffron and placing her upon her own shoulder, "Lead the way, Charmy."

"With pleasure!" He saluted to Julie before buzzing in front of Julie-Su, leading the way to Albion.

For what they don't know, there was another being who was watching their every move. A mysterious being, wearing a black hooded cloak, was hiding and blending well within the background as they continued to observe the scenery. A small masculine huff could be heard from the mysterious being as nothing but a glowing mechanical golden eye could be seen from within the hood. A few more sounds could be heard, a simple scratchy sound, as if from a walkie-talkie, went off as the being replied, "She's heading your way… act natural."

**~(Julie-Su's P.O.V)~**

_I'm still a little baffled on the concept of meeting Lady Saffron and Charmy in the rainforest, but at the same time grateful that I did, otherwise I wouldn't know where to go in this endless maze. There was still one thing that bothered me… even though I was only with these to buzzing bees, it still felt like someone was watching us…preferably me. As I continued to hear Charmy telling stories of what he and his once dearest friend, Mello (god bless his soul) had done in their adventures; my mind went back into think on what Tikal had told me. I still can't believe that I have to befriend a stubborn ass of The Chaotix Team…but then again… I'm sure a few of the members would state that I'm the stubborn one in the crew. Either way, I doubt that Tikal's plan would work… Knuckles and I can't stand in being in one room together, and besides probably he and the rest of the echidna clan probably thought I'm dead by now._

_ My mind kept wandering until I heard Charmy state, "WE'RE HERE", in his tiny excited voice. My eyes lit up with joy as before me, I saw the futuristic city known as Albion. Out of pure adrenaline, I launched out of the rainforest and ran into the city; making both Lady Saffron and Charmy being blown away and spiraling out of control due to the gust of wind being left behind. I felt so relieved that I'm finally home, but… to my surprise, the city of Albion was quiet and empty. I slowed down, becoming a bit worried as I looked at each window of each building wondering if I could spot a single sign of life. Within each attempt, it was nothing more than a failed search. What on Mobius happened to my kind?_

_ I continued to search the city and then eventually to the beach, wondering if there was anyone having their time of relaxation by the shores. The fear of being alone started to consume me before I laid my eyes upon a dark red feminine echidna sitting upon a rock, looking at the ocean. She wore a short leather jacket which revealed her slender midsection, a pair of jeans which were torn at the bottom of the pant legs and a pair of black high heeled boots with silver buckles. Something deep inside me knew, that I know this person by heart._

**~(Normal P.O.V)~**

"Lien-Da… is that you?" Julie spoke, loud enough for the other feminine echidna to hear.

The dark red echidna slowly turned her head and looked over at Julie with her blue colored eyes before a light smile appeared upon her face, "Julie-Su? Oh thank the heavens! You're all right!" she paused as she pushed herself off the rock and ran over to Julie, giving her a tight hug, "I'm so glad that you're safe."

Shocked by the hug, Julie blinked a few times before questioning, "What happened here? Where is everyone and more importantly, where's father? I need to speak to him right now."

Lien sighed a bit as she looked to her left side, feeling rather upset of what she was about to reveal, "I'm sorry, Julie… but…" she slowly looked back at Julie, "Everyone…including our father is dead. Dr. Robotnik's inventions managed to put an end to the echidna race…there's only a few of us left on Angel Island…most of them moved away from Albion to get away from danger… Oh dear half-sister… I'm so happy to see you still alive!"

Before Julie could even speak, she felt Lien's arms tighten around her frame and hearing her cry. Julie's heart sunk deep into her stomach while rage began to grow and flowed within her veins, _'That fucking little back stabber… you killed my family?!' _she thought as she held onto Lien, _'But something doesn't seem right… if he killed my family… then why did he save me? I don't understand… and Tikal… is this what you mean by coming back or the new generation of echidnas would cease to exist? Why am I being put into this horrible twist of fate?!'_

Julie slowly took a deep breath, trying to not shed a tear as she spoke in a calm tone, "I'm happy to see you too, Lien…I suppose that we're the leaders of the Dark Legion? Because you know… father?" she paused a bit, sighing before continuing, "Sorry… I shouldn't be asking that so soon…I should be more concern about you than anything else."

"No…no… it's okay," Lien spoke as she lightly sniffled, letting Julie go with a light smile, "It's okay to question about certain things… I was actually worried about the Dark Legion myself…I really don't know who would be taking control after father being gone."

"Should we…go to the headquarters and find out?" Julie questioned as she looked over at her older half-sister," I'm sure there's information about it."

"You can go ahead and run over…" Lien trailed off as she looked at the ocean, "I need more time to clear my head… there's so much to take in… but I'm grateful to still have you in my life."

With a simple nod of her head, Julie placed her right hand upon Lien's shoulder and stated, "Just be safe when you arrive, sister."

A soft sigh surpassed Julie's lips as she took off, running out of the beach and heading over to the Dark Legion Headquarters to find any possible and useful information. Back at the beach, the now seemingly fine Lien-Da walks back over to the rock as she heard a transmission coming from her dull looking walkie-talkie. She picked it up as she heard a low male voice speaking, "Did she fall for it?"

Lien pushed her hair away from her face as she smirked evilly, laughing to herself, "That she did… that she truly did. I can't believe how gullible she is after I told her that everyone is dead."

"And where she at now?" the male questioned.

"She's heading over to the Dark Legion Headquarters. She thinks she can find some 'useful' information about what's going on and who would be taking father's place." She laughed again, "but what she doesn't know…is that an unfortunate event is going to take place."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Dun, dun, DUUUUUN! Cliff hanger and you won't know about her evil plans until the 25th (Christmas Day) or the 26th of December. Man what a bummer, but I do hope you enjoyed this fan fiction, please leave a review! See you next time!


	4. The Dark Legion

**Never Forget**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

Read, Review and Enjoy!

**Author's Note:** Well I guess you can consider this to be a Christmas gift from yours truly so… MERRY CHRISTMAS. I do hope you like this chapter and I do apologize if this seems to be a bit rushed. I have so much going on right now, that my mind is about to explode! It's hard living in an adult life while still having the imagination of… I don't know… ten author's combined? Lol. But anyway! Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Dark Legion<strong>

**~(Julie-Su's P.O.V)~**

_I still had questioned that were left unanswered. Why was the echidna race removed from Mobius's soil? Why did that fuckhead, Dr. Robotnik save my life and more importantly… what is my purpose in this whole ordeal? But for now, these questions need to be set aside as my main focus is to get to The Dark Legion Headquarters; to find out what my father had in store. I wish to mourn for his death, but again, something just didn't feel right. But nonetheless, I need to get my head in the game, need to get things straight before anything worse happens._

_ Even though they thought that I couldn't hear them, behind me I can hear Lady Saffron and Charmy buzzing; following my path. I guess they're worried about me and my safety from one destination to the next…still… this isn't their concern; or at least I don't think it is. My heart raced as adrenaline pumped through my veins as I continue to run; only to almost trip over myself when I took the first step upward towards the front doors of the headquarters. It was quite an easy access, due to the fact that there was no one around and the security system was down; quite honestly anyone could of broke in and gathered information without setting off the alarms. I speed through the halls and finally came to a halt when I entered into an elevator. As I was trying to catch my breath, I press the down button which would take me down to the main office of the headquarters; the place where it has all of the information._

_Once the elevator doors open, charged through the room and began searching; from file cabinets to loose paper that was laying around. I found no information about the attack of the echidna race… nor information about who takes my father place in The Dark Legion. I couldn't help but feel like I've failed, taking a few steps back and to my surprise; I pressed a button which made a large computer monitor appear in the middle of the meeting table. I ran over to the main seat and noticed that there was a keyboard, ready to be used. Took a few seconds to calm down before I go and start typing. I opened a file which was labeled 'Grandmaster Luger's Will'; only for it to ask for a password. I struggled a bit, trying to figure out on my own, as I only typed what came to my mind. My first try, I typed:_

_'Merin-Da'_

_'…Access Denied.'_

_: I started to cuss at myself under my breath as I went and typed my mother's name for the password. :_

_ 'Mari-Su'_

_ '…Access Granted'_

_: I took a breather, feeling relieved that I was able to get into the file. I read the will from top to bottom and I was rather amazed with just how much my father was going to leave behind…. But then I had to re-read again because something didn't make sense. There was a section of the will which read:_

_ 'To Julie-Su, I wish for her to have my most valuable possessions such as the family photo album, my weaponry which is in a secret room located behind the wall of the right filing cabinet and the metals that I've been rewarded due for my bravery. Most importantly, I leave my seat of The Dark Legion to her, for I feel she would make The Dark Legion become more of a success.'_

_'As for my older children, Kragok and Lien-Da, I leave them nothing. Not even a pat on the back, only for the simple fact that I sense nothing but evil from them to. I don't feel safe enough to even give them anything valuable nor a seat in The Dark Legion. However I will wish them the best of luck in the near future.'_

_ : E-Evil? Is my father trying to state that my older half siblings are becoming our own mortal enemies? How can this be?!_

**~(Normal P.O.V.)~**

Julie-Su stood there in disbelief, reading the contents of the will once more as she was making sure she understood is full meaning when a bright green laser shot through one of the headquarter walls and through the large computer monitor. She moved out of the way as she monitor exploded, sending shards of glass all over the room. Watching over Julie-Su from looking through the window, both Lady Saffron and Charmy looked at each other worried. Saffron grasped onto Charmy's shoulders and spoke in a tiny frantic voice, "Go find help Charmy! She's in trouble!"

Charmy slowly got a serious look on his face as he gave Saffron a simple salute, "I'll do my best to find someone to help! In the meantime," he paused as he gently place a light peck on her cheek, "Stay out of trouble!"

A light blush appeared on Saffron's cheeks as she waved Charmy goodbye, looking back through the window; keeping a close eye on Julie-Su. Julie-Su looked around as smoke came out of the broken monitor, only to see to figures coming into the room. She squinted her eyes a bit before hearing one of them reloading their gun and rolled out of sight. She had her own gun targeting at the two figures, with her finger on the trigger as she was prepared to take fire. Once the smoke cleared, her eyes lit up with anger and narrowed with seriousness.

"Lien-Da… Seems like you got over the echidna race being vanquished." She shook her head with disappointment, wanting to clap her hands sarcastically, "Brava…want a damn metal for your act?"

"Tch. I just want you gone… both me and Kragok do." Lien-Da spoke as she took a step closer while having a cocky smirk, "We both know that father left you with the seat to The Dark Legion…and you were just a pathetic weakling who fell into my trap."

The black hooded male stood there, darkly chuckling under his breath, his golden glowing eye looked over at the two female echidnas fighting, "You'll never win this round, Lien-Da. She has both Luger's and Mari's stubbornness, she won't go down easily."

Lien-Da grumbled under her breath as she took her attention over to the hooded male and stated in a fierce tone, "Shut the fuck up, brother… we will have our way. One way or another, we will have our place in The Dark Legion. If she's so stubborn, then why did she let herself stoop so low as to…-"

Julie-Su couldn't take the bickering anymore as she pulled the trigger and let a green laser fire; having it hit one of Lien-Da's quills. The shriek of agony filled the room as Julie-Su took the advantage of moving far away from them as possible. She continued to hear her older half siblings fighting over the smallest detail as she randomly fired at the ceiling just to break the commotion.

"So… it's now directed towards you two. I thought you were coming after me?" Julie-Su spoke out with a remark, "It looks to me like you have your little problems between one another."

"You fucking bitch… You were always daddy's favorite. You can do no wrong." Lien-Da spoke as blood continued to trickle from her wounded quill, "Well I'm going to make sure that you'll never see the light of day…KRAGOK!"

Using his glowing golden eye, he managed to grasp around Julie-Su's neck by using telekinesis. His strength managed to slowly close her windpipe while he tossed her body into random objects; from the meeting table to the filing cabinets and to even the walls. Her body felt every hit as she tried to breathe while trying to break out of his grasp. Lien-Da darkly chuckled, watching her half-sister in pain while signaling Kragok to let go. Julie-Su's body fell to the floor, gasping and coughing as she weakly looked up at Lien.

"Well now… I do like seeing you in this position, dear sister. You show signs of giving up." Lien spoke as she grasped onto her own gun and loading it, "Have any last words?"

Stubborn as Julie is, she looked away grumbling while her body trembled with pain. Her eyes looked over at the gun which laid a few feet away from her. Her heart rate was steady, she felt as if she could go and reach for it. With her right hand, she extended and hoping to grasped it when Lien-Da took action and stepped on Julie's hand. Julie cried out in pain, wanting to pull her arm away when she heard Lien's gun powering up; knowing that this would be the end of her.

"Curse you….Curse you, you fucking bitch!" Julie shouted, watching Lien point the gun towards her head.

"Sweet dreams…" Lien spoke, getting ready to pull the trigger.

Julie closed her eyes and bowed her head, knowing that she had been defeated; her thoughts began to run while as she spoke in a soft tone, "I'm terribly sorry, Tikal… I've failed you."

Everything seemed like it would be the end to all when a loud crash echoed the room, large fragments of the headquarters of the wall crumbled while a figure zoomed inside and pushed Lien-Da. Lien dropped the gun as it hit the ground; some electrical discharge roamed throughout the weapon. Julie slowly looked up and noticed the sudden action. A figure of a being was taking care of Lien-Da and Kragok by beating the daylights out of them. Julie slowly got on her feet as she looked closely; noticing the bright red fur and the white spiked gloves.

"You guys are fucking pathetic! You're seriously going to eliminate your damn half-sister?! Family is supposed to support one another, despite what they are! Such hypocrites!" Spoke the male red echidna as he had both Kragok and Lien-Da in his grasp.

"Kn-Knuckles…?" Julie spoke as she grasped onto her own gun keeping a close eye.

Knuckles dropped both Kragok and Lien to the ground harshly as he looked over his own shoulder, "Heh. The Stubborn Echidna is here."

"Was that directed towards me or yourself?" Julie remarked as she noticed Lien grabbing the gun from the ground.

"Enough with this reunion…" Lien spoke while charging up her gun, "Be gone!"

Lien-Da pulled the trigger, only to have the gun backfire on her. Her 'trusted' weapon exploded in her hands, sending metal shards into her skin; mostly in her hands and arms. Instead of screaming in pain, she fell to her knees in shock while eyes tear up; feeling the pain roaming through her veins. Knuckles looked at both Kragok and Lien as he spoke with confidence, "Are you children done with your fuss? Go and get yourselves checked at the hospital and stay away from Julie-Su... if you know what's good for you that is."

Lien-Da grumble under her breath as Kragok helped her off the ground. Lien glared at Julie as she spoke with pure anger, "I will get you one of these days, Julie-Su… when you fucking least expect it!"

"Yeah yeah… whatever. I'll be prepared, no matter what. Now go fuck off, you weak little bitch." Julie spoke as she crossed her arms.

Both Knuckles and Julie-Su watched her two half siblings walk away in their defeat; the headquarters became nothing but a pile of destruction. Knuckles couldn't help but chuckle under his breath as he looked around, looking at how much damage was done. Julie slowly raised an eyebrow as she curiously questioned, "What the hell are you laughing about, Knucklehead?"

"If your father was here, he wouldn't be so happy knowing that his children destroyed his headquarters." He smirked as he looked over at her with his purple hues.

"Hey now… you made that hole in the wall! I only made one…ONE damage and it's this blood stain on the floor." She harped as she looked away before hearing Lady Saffron and Charmy buzzing through and checking on her.

"Oh I'm so happy that you're all right!" Saffron spoke, hugging Julie's cheek.

"Yeah! I didn't I wouldn't be able to get Knuckles in time." Charmy spoke.

"It's all good guys… It's all good. Let's just hope that we don't meet face to face with those fucktards again. Seriously, father was right about those two…they're nothing but trouble." Julie responded as she slightly stared off into space.

"So… what's to happen to The Dark Legion now?" Charmy questioned.

Julie thought about it for a while, pacing around the room as she kicked the few chunks of what used to be the wall around. Eventually, an idea came to mind and she snapped her fingers. She went and pointed to both Lady Saffron and Charmy and spoke out, "I know what to do. I need you two to get the rest of the crew. Team Chaotix will become the new Dark Legion."

"As you wish, Team Leader!" both Saffron and Charmy chimed as they flew out and looked for the other members of Team Choatix.

Julie sighed softly as she found a chair, which was not damaged from the wreckage, and sat down. She placed her head in her hands and tried to take everything in, mumbling to herself, "Once dead….now alive…echidna race almost completely gone…now have to deal with bad siblings…and taking control of The Dark Legion… man so much shit that I need to take in."

Still in her thoughts, Knuckles lightly cleared his throat, "So…"

Julie slowly looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, "So…what?"

"Do I get a thank you or something among those lines?" Knuckles spoke as he stretched a bit, waiting for something from her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't give thanks to bullheaded jerks like you." She remarked as she stood from her seat, "If you came here even later it would have been my blood on the damn floor…and you want to be considered the hero? No… you'll never get a thank you from me. Now step aside, you arrogant prick… there's shit that needs to be done."

Meanwhile back in Dr. Robotnik's lab, Dr. Robotnik himself was working on a new set of cybernetics when the sound of metal sliding doors echoed throughout the room. He huffed softly, continuing to work as he questioned, "So…how the little stubborn runt doing?"

A familiar voice ringed in his ears, "Yes… Julie-Su is doing fine… I was getting so close to eliminating her that it would have been too easy." She hissed under her breath by the intense stinging in her hands, "When are the new cybernetics going to be done?"

"Oh don't rush me, Lien-Da. They'll be done sure enough." He spoke as he turned around, looking at her directly, "So I'm taking that everything is going plan?"

"Precisely as planned… soon, there will be no going back for her." She spoke in a dark tone, slowly mumbling to herself, "Let's just hope that Knuckles doesn't interfere."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What a twist! Lol Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter! The next chapter will be posted on the 5th of January! ALSO! I'll be posting a new fan fiction, which has been requested from GummyGal, on the 3rd of January. I hope that would make your guys' New Year seem a little brighter. Anyways, Merry Christmas to everyone and have a Happy New Year! See you next time!


	5. Two Bullheaded Echidnas

**Never Forget**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

Read, Review and Enjoy!

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year! I'm terribly sorry this chapter was posted up late, I was extremely busy! BUT let's just hope that 2015 will be the best year ever for everyone! Anyway, if you haven't done so, go and check out Ryōsoku; a Tails fan fiction. Anyway, I do apologize if this chapter seems a bit rushed and also from now on, I'll be posting chapters whenever I can. Due to the fact of my busy schedule. Happy reading to you all!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Two Bullheaded Echidnas<strong>

**~(Normal P.O.V.)~**

"What do you mean you won't thank me?!" Knuckles spoke in a stern voice, "Yes I was slow getting here and that's only because that little buzzing bee was on the verge of passing out! I had to check to see if he was all right before I came running over here to save your skinny ass!"

Julie flicked her quills over her shoulder as her eyes glared at him, "Skinny? No…. Athletic? Most certainly. You need to get your shit right, Knucklehead otherwise, you're going to get your ass kicked!"

"HA! I'm not afraid of you and you did SUCH a great job in stopping your damn siblings from killing you off! I bet you can't even break a damn twig because you're so damn weak!" he fired back as he crossed his arms in front of him, grumbling under his breath.

"I am a fully trained and excellently skilled soldier, I've learned every fucking thing, every shot, ever move from my father. And how DARE YOU give me such disrespect!" she yelled, as she didn't realize Charmy and Lady Saffron buzzing into the damaged headquarters.

Both Charmy and Saffron started to get worried as they both continued to hear Julie and Knuckles arguing. A sweat drop formed upon Charmy's forehead as he spoke up in a worried tone, "Uh… you guys?"

"WHAT?!" Both Julie and Knuckles yelled out as they darted their gaze over at Charmy.

Charmy lightly gulped as he nervously replied, "The rest of the team is here…just as you requested Julie."

Taking a deep breath, Julie calmed down as she nodded, "That's great, bring them in and tell them to try and find a seat in this rubble."

**~(Julie-Su's P.O.V)~**

_Can't believe that I literally started fighting with Knuckles….but he did insulted me. Although…what if I am weak? What if I've lost my courage? I did appear rather cowardice when it came to facing Lien-Da and Kragok…but that was only because I lowered my guard. I was a fool, falling into Lien-Da's act of depression. And yet Tikal wants me to team up with the one and only Knucklehead. I don't know how this is going to work…. At all._

_ On a different note, at least The Dark Legion will be able to live again. It may not be with same people, but I have a feeling that Team Chaotix will do an amazing job. The first person I watched come into the disaster zone of a headquarters was Vector. The tall green crocodile with headphones walked in and lightly flicked Charmy, making it seem like it's just one big joke. Next was Espio; the purple chameleon appeared behind Vector and approached to everyone in a calm way. After him was Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel; those two have been buddies for quite some time. Then lastly, the two rogued Badniks who wished to fight against Dr. Robotnik; Heavy and Bomb._

_ I looked at everyone closely, knowing on how each of them act, knowing their personality as I seriously contemplated. Something deep inside of me is telling me that maybe they're not ready for this kind of step, but deep within my heart I know do whatever it takes to make things happen. I've placed my fate within each one of the members of Team Chaotix….even to the Knucklehead, as stubborn as he may be._

**~(Normal P.O.V.)~**

"Hey yo, Charmy called us over here. And…" Vector looked around as he raised his hands in confusion, "What happened?"

Julie sighed a bit as she replied, "It was just some…family business. At any rate, the original Dark Legion has been destroyed and I do believe that us, Team Chaotix, will become the new and improved Dark Legion and hopefully get things running back to normal."

A soft huff surpassed Espio's lips as he looked over at her with his golden hues, "I sense a disturbance…there seems to be more than just a simple rebuilding of one's team. Quite frankly, I wouldn't think that you would be making orders…not in a sexist manner, remind you. I just picture Knuckles being the decision maker."

Julie started to boil up in anger as Knuckles burst out into laughter almost falling to the floor. She slowly looked over at him and glared into his purple hues with her own. She felt furious with what Espio stated as she spoke in a stern voice, "You honestly think that was funny?"

Knuckles tried to catch his breath as he spoke in a raspy voice, "Actually, I do find it funny. Because they seem to trust me, more than they trust you when it comes to decisions."

"Well, hey! I'm not going to stop them when you make the decision to jump off a cliff and get pierced with sharp rocks at the bottom!" she fired off.

"Anything is better than this stupid plan of yours!" Knuckles fired right back as he took a step towards her.

"Oh so, now my plans are stupid? Tell me… how are they stupid when it's really protecting this damn planet!" Julie yelled out.

While Julie and Knuckles continued to argue between the both of them, the rest of the team started to look at one another with a worried expression upon their faces. Never in their lifetime have they even seen them fight like this. The heated debate continued to grow larger and louder when Charmy buzzed in front of the team and shouted out, "HEY YOU TWO! QUIT THE ARGUING! YOU'RE FIGHTING LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE!"

"WE ARE NOT!" Both Julie and Knuckles yelled as they both looked at Charmy with pissed off looks.

"Seriously, yo. You two need to calm down." Vector spoke as he crossed his arms, "We need to make this plan work otherwise, we're not going anywhere fast."

"What's the next step after forming this new Dark Legion?" Espio asked as he looked over to Julie, "I'm sure there's more of a reason to this."

"Actually I was think-" Julie spoke up.

"We're going to have the new and improved Dark Legion protect the Master Emerald." Knuckles stated as he chuckled a bit.

"No… that's not the plan. I was thinking of having the Dark Legion form up and plan to attack Dr. Robotnik before he tries to make his next move." Julie corrected before gritting her tooth, trying to prevent herself from snapping at Knuckles again.

Knuckles burst out a laugh before speaking, "You honestly think that Eggbreath is still around? What proof do you have?"

She was taken as she grasped on the cold metal that was her arm and stepped away, "Fine… have it your way, Knucklehead. You apparently know everything…so go ahead and make the orders." She mumbled while a tear started to form from her eyes, "Sorry team… I need to step out."

Before anyone could stop her, she ran out of the headquarters and headed somewhere far to clear her head. The rest of the team looked over at Knuckles as gave him the dirtiest look ever. Knuckles looked at all over them as he raised his hands up in the air, as if he was caught doing something terrible.

"What?! I was only stating!" Knuckles spoke out and a slight scared tone.

**~(Julie-Su's P.O.V.)~**

_There's no possibly this is going to work… Tikal has to have this all wrong. I don't see myself working side by side with Knuckles, when he and I can't even agree on one simple task. Plus….I don't think he or anyone else would understand on why I know that Dr. Robotnik is still alive, in fact… if they were to know that he was the one who 'fixed' me… I'm sure that they'll consider me to be a traitor…or something like that. I just don't know what to do next… continue living a life of hiding….or state the truth._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm terribly sorry for such a short chapter. Reason being that I totally lost focused on what I really wanted to do for this chapter. I was mainly focus on Ryōsoku and then when it came to working on this, I totally went mind blank. BUT… I will try my best to get back into speed with this fan fiction. Anyway, you may or may not consider this to be a filler….and whenever I do post the next chapter it might bring us back into speed. See you next time.


	6. The Other Side Of Knuckles

**Never Forget**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

Read, Review and Enjoy!

**Author's Note:** I'm truly sorry for the wait, even though I did state that I'll be posting chapters at random. I've come to a decision that I'll be typing up chapters for two weeks and then take a week break. In the midst of this, I have an old fan fiction that I need to repost onto this account AND have to get started working on a fan fiction series which would be based off an OC that I have. But at any rate, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE do review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: The Other Side Of Knuckles<strong>

**~(Julie-Su's P.O.V.)~**

_I continued to run, staying far away from Knuckles as possible before climbing up a tree and sat myself upon the highest branch. From here, I had the clear view of Albion and saw how much has changed. Despite of spotting the wreckages of the Dark Legion headquarters, I've also noticed that each building looked dark and hallow as if no one has been in there for ages. Where has the world come to? Is this truly the end of the echidna race?_

_ All I could do was tried my best in curling up without falling off the branch and sighed; there was nothing else I can truly do but just watch the world I once knew crumble beneath me. I still don't understand as to why it's so important that I should be with Knuckles, there was something about Tikal's logic that just doesn't make sense. Knuckles and I are too bullheaded, we can't stand each other; at all to be exact. I don't see how two stubborn echidnas would be able to save the echidna race when all they do argue with one another._

_ I shut my eyes, trying to keep my emotions in check__ when I heard some leaves ruffling behind me. At first I thought it was just a few birds landing on a branch nearby, so I didn't feel much of a threat. That was… until I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I gasped sharply, lifting my head and turned to look. My heart was beating rapidly until I realized that it was no other than the red echidna himself._

**~(Normal P.O.V)~**

"The hell do you want now? Want to come over and make fun of me some more?" Julie stated as she looked away; couldn't believe that she got startled by him.

"No…actually, heh…" Knuckles spoke as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I've came all this way to apologize to you…. It was right of me to do that."

"You can keep your apology to yourself, I don't fucking want it." She spoke out sternly, "What you said back there can never be easily forgiven. You've made me feel like I can't do anything right. Sure, I was vulnerable when it came to my half siblings…. But THAT was family…the only family I have…"

"Hey now… listen here" he said in a soft tone, climbing a little more, "They might be your only family but you still have Team Chaotix, your friends…." He paused a bit, "And…me. You'll never be alone here, Julie…just look around you and realize that you have people who care for you."

"Kn-Knuckles…? I've never seen you in this sort of way before… normally you would be butting heads with me." She spoke as she looked over at him with a shocked expression upon her face, "Maybe Tikal is right…"

"Tikal? I'm taken it that you've received the message to?" he questioned as he leaped over and landed him front of her.

She blinked a few times, couldn't believe what she just heard, "You mean… she's told you that we have to work together? Side by side?"

He nodded a few times as he crossed his arms, "Of course. The number one rule of being the Guardian of the Master Emerald; always keep in contact with Tikal herself for she knows all."

"Heh" she sighed as she rubbed her left arm a bit, "Then I suppose that she told you about the cybernetics that I have."

"No… I figured that they came from Dr. Robotnik, but your secret is safe with me. I won't say anything to the gang." Knuckles stated as he inched a little closer.

Both of their emotions began to intertwine as they both started to become closer to each other. From what they can't hear, the branch was started to crack from beneath them,; about to give way from the additional weight. It seemed that Knuckles was getting closer to her within each temptation before realizing that their lips were close to touching. Julie gasped a bit as she felt the branch slowly lowering from beneath them as she tried to push him back, "Knuckles move."

"What's the matter? You shy?" he remarked as he tried to move closer.

"N-No! I mean this branch is about to-…" she yelled as the branch snapped, causing them both to fall.

Julie screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling her body plummeting downward while getting whacked and whipped by other branches. Knuckles took immediate action and grasped onto a vine, swinging around and snatched her before meeting face to face with a heavy branch. Julie grasped onto Knuckles tightly before they both made it on land safely. Knuckles could feel her heart racing and pounding from her chest as he calmly stated, "You're fine…we're fine. That scare is over."

She looked around a few times as she took a deep breath, "Not… going to do that again…don't want to re-live that moment again."

"It's okay." He said before placing a kiss upon her cheek, "It wasn't the right moment anyway."

She shook her head a few times as she thought to herself, _'Wasn't the right moment? Is he…falling for me?'_ she then slowly snapped out of it as she nervously stated, "Knuckles….?"

"Hmm?" he questioned as he looked down at her.

"Thank you… for everything." She replied with a light smile on her face.

He nodded once as he gently placed her on her feet, "Shall we head back to the Dark Legion headquarters?"

"Yeah… I don't want them to cause anymore chaos…that place is wrecked enough as is." She said in a joking matter.

Knuckles laughed a few times as he started to run, "Ha ha, you're right about that."

Both Julie-Su and Knuckles took off, heading back to the Dark Legion Headquarters and acted that their true feelings never existed. Back at the very same tree, Kragok was standing there observing them as he spoke in the Communicator, "Their getting a little too close, seems like the plan has been sped up some. I will keep a closer eye on them in the meantime."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yeah… again, sorry for another sucky chapter, but I am trying to get back in the groove of it all. I do hope that you do like the hint of JuliexKnuckles going on in this chapter. But anyway, please review and wait for the next chapter. New up, chapter Three of Ryosoku!


End file.
